fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Erinys
Ferry (フュリー Fyurī, called Fury in fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is one of the Four Angelic Knights of Silesia, and is the younger sister of said squad's captain, Mahnya. Both Ferry and her sister are childhood friends and retainers to the wayward Prince Levn of Silesia. She leads a squad towards Siglud's army while searching for Levn, having been deceived that Levn had been kidnapped by Siglud. Ferry is the only playable female character in Siglud's tale who is not of noble heritage or holy crusader descent. When paired up, Ferry's children will be Phee and Sety. According to the events of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, she is canonically wed to Levn. After the Battle of Barhara, Ferry will be crowned queen of Silesia after Rahna's death. She reigns as best she can while awaiting her husband's return to the country, but will eventually succumb to an unknown illness. Personality Ferry is sports a sweet, polite and honest personality, also appearing oblivious towards her suitors. This can be seen when she is paired up with Levn, when he mentions that he feels that she is better looking than her sister is. This essentially means that Levn is in love with her, but Ferry appears to be rather oblivious to his affections, and only realises this very fact when he confesses directly to her. In the second generation of Seisen no Keifu, Sety will mention that Phee resembles her mother, suggesting that Ferry "never could turn a blind eye when somebody was in trouble." In-Game Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |- |6 |32 |11 |1 |12 |18 |7 |9 |9 |8 |- |8000 | Pursuit | Sword - B Lance - B | Slim Lance Growth Rates |50% |20% |10% |20% |30% |20% |30% |10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Falcon Knight *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +7 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance': +5 *'Movement': +0 *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'C Rank' Overview Ferry appears in Chapter 2 with a battlion of her own soldiers near the castle of Agusty, searching for leads to Prince Levn's whereabouts. Chagall, the king of Agustria, lies to her, telling her Levn has been captured by the Grandbell army and faces execution. This leads to Ferry immediately leading her squadron towards the direction of Siglud's army in a bid to rescue Levn, expressing no hesitation to attack any Grandbell soldier she comes across. However, Ferry can be recruited into Siglud's army by speaking to her with Levn, in which he chastises her for her foolishness in putting her trust into Chagall. It is recommended to transfer Fin's Brave Lance over to her inventory when Chapter 3 is reaching its closure, as he will leave for Lenster at the beginning of the preceding chapter. Ferry is also the only flying unit in the first generation, making her extremely useful for covering long distances at one go. She can also be used to attract the attention of Reptor's army, forcing them to make their move as early as possible. Ferry is best paired up with either Levn or Claud. Claud will be able to pass the Valkyrie Staff down onto Sety, alongside drastically increasing his Resistance growth. Levn, on the other hand, will pass the Holsety down onto Sety, alongside blessing him with competent Speed and above average Resistance. Conversations In Chapter 2, if levn speaks to Ferry, he can recruit her. In Chapter 2, Ferry may speak to Siglud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, before Thove Castle is captured, if neither Sylvia, Levn, nor Ferry has a lover, position Sylvia adjacent to Ferry. This will trigger the occurrence of a conversation, in which Sylvia will gain 50 love points with Levn, and Ferry gaining 25 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if neither Ferry nor Levn has a lover, after Silesia Castle is captured, Levn may speak to Ferry, resulting in them falling in love instantly. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Ferry is in love with either Levn, Arden or Noish, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Noish: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Fin: 50+2 *Midayle:50+2 *Levn: 210+2 *Holyn: 50+2 *Azel: 50+2 *Jamka: 50+2 *Claud: 100+3 *Beowolf:50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 Quotes Death Quotes Battle Quotes As an Enemy VS Chagall VS Deet'var VS Pamela Gallery File:Fury TCG1.jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Pegasus Knight. File:Ferry_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Pegasus Knight. File:fe5-an-017.jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Pegasus Knight. File:Ferry TCG3.jpg|Ferry, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Falcon Knight. File:Ferry Figurine.jpg|A figurine of Ferry. File:Silesia0.jpg|Artwork of the four Angelic Knights File:Fury.png|Ferry's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters